


Blue Jeans

by sffan



Series: Blue Jeans and Barbeque [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds out that Daniel doesn’t always wear khakis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: So dirty_diana decided to share her bounty and showed me the pic of MS at the con wearing The Jeans* (yes, I do feel they deserve the capitalization). The muse liked, the muse liked A LOT.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  
> 
> *I never did post a link, but if anyone still has it, please send it to me so I can include it in these notes. Shanks in those jeans were a thing of beauty. And filthy fantasy.

Jack pushes the door to the locker room open and stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him – Daniel, one foot up on the bench, bent over tying the laces on what appears to be combat boots, wearing a faded pair of extremely low-riding, ass-gripping jeans and a tight, white tank top that accentuates every single hard-earned muscle on Daniel’s torso.

He’s flabbergasted; he’s never seen Daniel in clothes like this before. Most of the archeologist’s clothes are loose and rather nerdy in style – lots of khakis and plaid shirts, comfortable sweaters and the like, but this? This is….hot as hell, pipes up a part of Jack’s brain that he tells to shut the fuck up. It retaliates by pointing out that there’s no WAY Daniel could be wearing underwear with those jeans. Jack swallows hard and drags his eyes away from the small gap the pants are making in the small of Daniel’s back and chases away thoughts of sliding a finger down, just to see if Daniel really wasn’t wearing anything under them.

All of these thoughts flash through Jack’s brain in an instant before he blurts out, “Daniel, what the HELL are you wearing?”

Daniel finishes with the boot, drops it from the bench, turns slowly and looks down at himself, smoothing the shirt down his chest, which draws Jack’s eyes down and down to the little patch of very pale, hairless skin peaking out from between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the jeans – about two inches below Daniel’s navel. Jack jerks his eyes back up just as the other man makes eye contact.

“Uh, clothes?” Daniel answers sarcastically, his eyes twinkling with badly hidden humour.

“Since when do you wear clothes like that?” Jack asks waving his hand at Daniel’s ensemble.

Daniel reaches into his locker and pulls out a loose, light cotton shirt with a subtle scroll pattern embroidered on it in a blue that matches his eyes. He shrugs into it and replies, “When I go out. I just usually don’t bring them on base, that’s all.”

“Out where?” Jack inquires, his curiosity – all right, nosiness – getting the better of him.

“Suzy Q’s,” Daniel says, nonchalantly as he uses the small mirror on the inside of his locker to help him as he starts putting in his contacts.

“Suzy Q’s!” Jack exclaims, his eyebrows reaching into his hairline. “That’s a *gay* bar, Daniel.”

Daniel pauses and looks over at Jack, squinting oddly, only one contact in. “I know that Jack.” He grins at his friend. “But the million-dollar question is, how do *you* know that?”

“Hey! I’ve lived here a long time. That place as a rep, you know. It was raided a few times in the Eighties – it was in the news. Since when did you start going?”

“Since Sam decided she liked the attention she got when we went there together,” Daniel says, returning to his task.

“Carter?” Jack says, shocked. “You go with Carter?”

As if her name conjures her presence, there’s a loud bang on the door and Sam’s voice calls, “Get the lead out, Daniel. We’re supposed to meet Maxine and Beth for dinner in ten minutes, we’re going to be late.”

“Almost done, I’ll meet you at your car, Sam,” Daniel replies.

“Five minutes, Daniel, or I’m leaving without you,” Sam says, her voice receding as she walks away from the door.

Daniel looks at himself one last time, running his fingers through his hair. “You know, you could join us,” Daniel says with a grin.

“Air Force Colonel, here, Daniel. I can’t be caught going to a place like Suzy Q’s. You know that,” Jack says.

“Yeah, I know,” Daniel replies, disappointment – or what Jack thinks *hopes* is disappointment – tingeing his reply.

Daniel closes his locker and steps around Jack. Jack touches Daniel lightly on the arm as he passes. “Be careful, okay?”

Daniel smiles at him and says, “Always,” before moving past Jack to the door. He turns and looks at Jack through half-closed eyes, a sexy smile spreading across his face, and says in a low voice, “Besides, Jack, everyone knows I’m saving my ass for you.”

And then he’s gone, leaving Jack standing, staring at the door, mouth open in shock.


End file.
